Is There a Babysitter in the house?
by Ichigo-chan
Summary: When a desperate Ryou asks Bakura to take over babysitting a couple kids for him for one night, Bakura agrees, after all, how bad can a couple of kids be? Worse, than he could ever imagine.


Ichigo-chan: Hi! Hi!Welcome to my newest story!

Yami: Yeah! Ichigo-chan's newest story!

Marik: Praise Ra!

Bakura: Why are you all so happy?

Yami: You mean you haven't read it yet?

Bakura: Well no, not really.

(Yami and Marik smile evilly)

Ichigo-chan: Masa-kun, I choose you! Disclaimer attack!  
Masa-kun: (Holds up sign reading "Yugioh does not belong to Ichigo-chan, but all of the little evil monsters do.")

Yami and Marik: On With The Story ^_~

Is there a Babysitter in the House?

Chapter One: Ra, I pray for Peace, Prosperity… 

…and that you damn all Chibi eyes to hell. Amen.

"Please Bakura, this is really important. If you do this for me, I'll be forever grateful." Ryou pleaded with his darker half

"What do I know about babysitting?" Bakura asked, trying his best to just say no.

"It's not that hard, they're really good kids, honest." Ryou realized he would need something to definitely push this argument in his favor. He turned on the chibi eyes.

Bakura tried, he really tried hard. But in the end they're like the ___________ they always got their man. "Fine," He mumbled almost unintelligibly. 

"Nani?"

"I said fine!" Bakura said slightly louder. Ryou jumped with joy. Bakura smiled a bit, if Ryou was so happy, it couldn't be that bad. After all, they were only children. If only Bakura knew just how much this statement would come back and bite him in the ass.

Ryou was rushing around trying to make sure he was ready by the time his father came to pick him up. His father was only going to be in town for the weekend, so he had decided to take Ryou out to dinner. 

Bakura stood close by, wondering how he'd gotten himself roped in to this, All he'd really wanted to do tonight was watch a couple of movies. Well, with any luck the brats would fall right asleep.

"Bye Bakura!" Ryou exclaimed as he ran out of the house. Bakura had really never understood that little oddity about mortals. Why did they yell bye while leaving therefore not giving the other person a chance to say anything? It made absolutely no sense. 

Before Bakura was able to delve too far into his musings though, the doorbell had rung. Bakura walked over to answer it. Before him stood a dignified looking woman, and four kids stood in front of her is a straight line. There was also a child was curled in the woman's arms. 

"Good evening Ryou." The woman had a very cultured voice. "We are very thankful to you for taking care of them tonight; all of our usual sitters were busy."

"Oh, it's alright…just fine…" Ryou had said he'd be babysitting a couple kids. Not a basketball team! He moved aside to let the lady and her troop of children in.

_Gee lady, you ever heard the word birth control?_

The woman turned to him with a smile, before letting out a shrill "ChilDREN!" That made Bakura's eyes cross.

The children lined up neatly. The mother smiled proudly before letting out a mother shrill command "InTRODUCE YOUSELVES!"

"My name is Umiko, and I'm three years old." Umiko stepped back.

"My name is Shinjiro, and I'm four years old." Shinjiro stepped back.

"My name is Kikuko, and I'm five years old." Kikuko stepped back

"My name is Suzuyo, and I just pooped in my pants." Her mother's eyes widened in horror while Bakura nodded in feigned interest. He was really wondering that if he mentioned to the woman that bright yellow and purple didn't go together, how would she react.

The mother smiled faintly, wanting to get out of here more than any thing else. "And this is Daisuke," She tossed the baby into Bakura's arms as she ran out. "He'sasleepnow,butwhenhewakesuphe'llbehungrysodon'tforgettofeedhim,alsodon'tgiveanyofthemsugarbye."

And with that she was gone leaving Bakura alone. Now, with anyone else this could have turned out to be a "Sound of Music" parody. But this was Bakura people. So you can get that thought out of your head.

The minute the door closed, Bakura had turned to look at it and make sure it was locked. When he turned back around, there was not a kid in sight. "Where'd they go?" He asked the baby in his arms.

The baby's eyes opened in annoyance. "You expect me to know? I'm only 18 months old man!" The baby rolled his eyes. "Grown ups, they expect you to have the answer for everything."

Bakura stared at the baby dubiously. That's when something hit him in the face. Giggles could be heard as Bakura put his hand to his cheek, and rubbed one finger through it, and brought it to his nose. His mouth curled in disgust.

Yes people, the war had begun, and was already taking casualties. Man against children. A rivalry that went farther back than even the cats and dogs. But the cats and dogs war only required the physical. The battle that men and children was a mental battle that usually ended one of two ways…

Can Bakura survive?

Bakura: Oh, the horror.

Yami: Don't worry, if you lived through "Stuck with You", than you'll live through this.

Ichigo-chan: You guys act like I'm the devil herself or something. Masa-kun! Review attack!!

Masa-kun: (Holds up sign reading "Please review or Ichigo will continue to do Pokemon spoofs")


End file.
